Vøneya
(pronounced vOH-nEE-uh) officially known as the Republic Of Vøneya, is a sovereign nation that is located within Central and Eastern Europe. It shares borders with Austria, Belarus, Germany, Hungary, Lithuania, Romania, Russia, Serbia, and Ukraine. It is currently the 16th-most-populated nation in the world, a few million people behind Vietnam. Geographical Features Vøneya is a rather large country that is nestled within the North European Plain, as well as the Carpathian Mountains, and the East European Plain. They also govern/control the island of Bornholm in the Baltic Sea. The country is about the same size as the State of Alaska. Vøneya is composed of 6 seperate states and the capital's province. These states are, from largest to smallest: * Garünder * Nordwaldland * Westland (includes Bornholm Island) * Ostland * Berge * Ort-Euphorie * Innere-Starkestadt The largest natural area of the country is known as the Die Wälder (en: The Woodlands). This area encompasses the northern, western, and eastern part of the country. The second natural area of the country is Die Karpaten (en: The Carpathians), which encompasses the southern and western part of the country. The third, smallest natural area of Vøneya is Die Ostgrenzen (en: The Eastern Borders), which, as its name implies, encompasses the eastern extremities of the country. The capital, Starkestadt, literally translates to "strong city". The city was originally known as Hafenstadt (Port City) before 1806. The capital is home to about 2,147,000 people, and is the primary trading port for the country. The largest city, Brottendam, is located about 245 miles southeast of Starkestadt. Brottendam was founded in 1557, but it was burned down in 1807 during the beginning of Vøneya. It was rebuilt in 1815 and has since become home to a population of about 4,500,000 people. Other notable towns and cities within the country include Besterplatz (en: Best Place), Südufer (en: South Banks), and Reinham-nott. Physical geography and Economy Vøneya contains several natural resources, most notably iron ore, nickel, silk, timber wood, copper, coal, and uranium. These resources are commonly traded with bordering nations, though resources such as salt and iron are frequently shipped overseas. The amount of salt and copper is particularly abundant nearby Starkestadt, and is subsequently the most common export in Vøneya. The most notable imports for the country include electronics, vehicles, petroleum, oil, fabrics, plastics, and computer components. In the mid-19th century, the Vøneyan economy was mostly focused around metals such as copper and silver. These were used for currency and items of royalty. When the emperor was overthrown in 1881, the economy had begun to drastically change into a more industrial-based power. The economy followed suit of more western traditions, namely following the U.K and the United States. Vøneya's resources were dramatically depleted during the Blood War (1907 - 1912) and the economy plummeted. Inflation was rather rampant until 1930 when the socialist government installed a new currency and reformed the market. Even during this time, many citizens lived in poverty, although unemployment rates were minimal. When uranium was discovered during World War 2, the country began its nuclear programmer to fight against the Axis powers. While a nuke was never constructed, the uranium still continued to be exported, usually to the United States. Since 2000, the economy has mainly prospered off of technological devices and transportation. Demographics In its 213-year history, Vøneya has been home to a variety of people. During the 1800s, the country was very xenophobic; the population almost entirely consisted of native Vøneyans, and foreigners were targets of racism. At the end of the century, the country began to welcome more foreigners in, although there was still particular xenophobia against them. As of 2019, the population consists of several ethnic groups: * The native Vøneyan people make up 82.3% of the population * Other European natives make up 5.7% of the population * Natives of Africa make up about 4.5% of the population * West Asian people make up about 3.3% of the population * North/South American people make up about 1.2% of the population * People from the Far East, Oceania, and the Middle East make up the remaining percentage The country has three official languages - German, English, and Czech. The government officially uses German, and Czech is sometimes used for translation purposes. English is used for foreign purposes and during events within the United Nations. At home, the most common language is German and Czech. As previously stated, governmental, educational, and business subjects are done in German. All employed persons must be relatively fluent in German to work - Czech and English are not required. Vøneya does not have an official religion, as its constitution gives its citizens freedom of religion. Approximately 79% of the population are Christians - with variants between Catholicism, Protestants, and Orthodoxy -, while Buddhists make up about 12% of the population. 5% of the population are atheist, agnostic, or simply non-religious. The remaining 4% consist of religions such as Islam, Hindu, or other religions. The currency of Vøneya is the Vonal (abbreviated VON) also called the Vøneyan Dollar. This currency comes in coins and paper bills - Coins consist of 1¢, 10¢, 20¢, 50¢, and 100¢. Paper bills consists of $1, $2, $5, $10, $25, $50, $100, and $250. History Vøneya has a vast history spanning back to the Early Middle Ages. Prior to 1806, there were three major empires that spanned over what is today Vøneya. These three countries were known as Idargon, Carpathiana, and Kievana. Here is a simplified timeline of Vøneya: EVENTS * ~701 - 1805: Existence of the Idargonian Empire. * 1107 - 1806: Existence of the Carpathianan Kingdom/Duchy. * 1346 - 1806: Existence of the Kievana State. * December 15, 1805: Emeperor Christian Of Idargon is assassinated - with no heirs to take the throne, the country falls into anarchy. * March 1806: Carpathianan Insurgents form a secret, underground congregation known only as the Red Flags. They successfully convince Kievanan officials to invade Idargon. * April 1, 1806: Kievana officially declares war against I dragon * April 3, 1806: What remains of Idargon officially declares war against Carpathiana. * May 12, 1806: The Siege Of The Idargonian Plain begins - for two weeks intense combat ensues before Kievana declares victory * May-December 1806: Kievana and Carpathiana invade the remainder of Idargon. * January 1, 1807: King Pippin XXIV is assassinated by members of the Red Flags. Although hesitant, Kievana declares war against Carpathiana * February 27, 1807: Carpathianan forces surrender at Brottendam. It is burned and Duke Alexander is abdicated from the throne. * June 23, 1807: Kievana officially makes Pippin XXV Emperor of Vøneya. EMPIRE *'1870': The Emperor passes the Foreigner’s Entry Act, officially allowing foreign people to enter the country without imprisonment. * August 30, 1881: Civil War erupts in Vøneya when pro-monarchy soldiers rebel and siege the capital of Hafenstadt. * October 24, 1882: The United States enters the war by providing supplies (not soldiers) to the rebels. This helps the war effort tremendously. * November 16, 1882: The Imperial Palace is destroyed by American-leased artillery. The emperor perishes in the battle, ending the empire. * November 17, 1882: The next day, King Otto I is declared King of Vøneya. KINGDOM * July 5, 1907: Vøneya declares war against Bulgaria, in what is known as the Blood War. * February 4, 1912: The Blood War ends in a Vøneyan victory - they take over the northern part of Serbia, although their economy suffers greatly. * August 7, 1914: Vøneya joins the Central Powers in World War I and declares war against France and Russia. * 1914 - 1917 : Vøneya fends off Russian forces and contributes to the latter's departure from the war. * October 26, 1918: Vøneya declares surrender in World War I, and the king is promptly abdicated. REPUBLIC * 1919: a new currency, the Vøneya New Coin, is introduced. It fails miserably and inflation skyrockets. * December 1929: A socialist group known as the Grande Vøneya Party successfully wins the federal election. * 1930: Vøneya is officially declared a socialist state. TO MODERN DAY * 1939: Vøneya is invaded by the Soviet Union. Nazi Germany, however, takes no interest. * 1941: When Germany invades the Soviet Union, the Soviets pull out of Vøneya. Vøneya officially joins the Allies and sends aid to the Russians. * 1945: Vøneya begins a co-invasion of Germany with the Soviet Union. They take over southern Germany while Russia heads for Berlin. * 1977: The socialist president signs a truce with the U.K and United States, and officially declares the state a constitutional republic. * : Modern day Vøneya. Culture Voneya is well known for its diverse and interesting culture. Art Artwork is Vøneya commonly follows an abstract, simplistic theme, and many eras of artwork originated in Vøneya. Sculptures were also popular during the late 1700s - mid 1800s, namely in the forms of statues, benches, and monuments. While many of these still stand today, many were lost in the conflict from the Civil War or the World Wars. Architecture Vøneyan architecture consists of industrial and modernized structures, namely beginning in the 1960s. Despite its location in Eastern Europe, the architecture does not follow the grey, flat architecture seen in the Soviet Union or Ukraine. The country also sparked the popularization of resorts and hotel structures, usually following a visually-impressive exterior and a well-spaced interior. Large condominiums and apartments are almost exclusive to major cities and towns, and very little single-homes are seen in these large cities. Smaller towns and outskirts of cities however, are dominantly made up of single-family homes. Media Vøneya is home to many forms of physical media and electronic media. Over 90% of households contain a Television along with satellite or cable channels. Televisions are the second-most produced electronic in the country, right behind computers. Vøneya is well known for its leading position within the technology business, even succeeding Japan. Newspaper sales have steadily decreased since news has become readily available on smartphones and computers. Tabloids and magazines remain relatively popular. Video games are also well-regarded in Vøneya. Many advanced game engines and programs were developed in Vøneya, sometimes along with Germany. Video game consoles have also steadily increased since the 3rd-generation began in 1983. Smartphones and tablets have also become popular, and these sales are particularly noteworthy. The country uses two plug types, Type C and Type F, which is shared with Germany and Russia. Sports The most popular sport in Vøneya is football (soccer), and the association consists of about 7 million members, one of the largest in the world. Other popular sports include golf, basketball, ice hockey, tennis, and sledding. Vøneya has participated in FIFA World Cups since 1974, and has won 2 games. Film and Literature Since the creation of the country, Vøneyan literature is considered classical and fundamental in literary history. Folklore and political books were the most popular from 1500 - 1840, while fictional, nonfictional, and philosophical books became more popular later. Book fairs are held commonly in Vøneya, and its market lies at #4, behind Germany, the United States, and China. The silent film era in Vøneya began in late 1905. At the time, most films consisted of newsreels or information about current events. Beginning in 1915, propaganda movies were shown to civilians and soldiers to support the war effort in World War I. During the socialist regime, political films were heavily censored, although new themes and genres still thrived. In modern day, film festivals are held and many awards have been given to Vøneyan-produced films. Cuisine Common foods include soups, pastries, sandwiches, and meat-based dishes. Soft drinks such as Coca-Cola and Fanta are very popular, including their own SuperFizz cola. Light beer and alcohol is popular too; people can drink alcohol as young as 16. Wines and liquor are more popular in the eastern area, and vodka is often imported from Russia. A very famous and recognized dessert is their so-called "Schokoladen-Karottenkuchen" (lit. Chocolate Carrot Cake) which is a small cake filled with banana cream on the inside, chocolate brownie mixture, and carrot icing. Vøneyan people are commonly seen as welcoming and friendly. There are some that believe that despite this kindness, the Vøneyans are rather dumb. This is entirely untrue, as Vøneyan people have an average IQ of 98, which is ranked #9 on the world list. Military The Streitkräfte (en: Armed Forces of Voneya) are the armed forces of the nation. The Armed Forces consist of 176,244 Active personnel, as well as 31,290 reserve personnel. The military is composed of four different branches - Landarmee (Army), Marine (Navy), Luftarmee (Air Army), and the elite Sturmkorps (Storm Corps). Citizens are legally allowed the Army, Navy, and Air Army of the military at age 18. Personnel must have 3 years of service and undergo extensive training to enter the Sturmkorps. Since 1982, there is no required conscription, unless the country is at war. Candidates must be at least 18 years old, must weigh at least 130lbs, and must be at least 5' 6" tall. They must also have no or a very minor criminal record, and they must be clean from contraband (this is somewhat overlooked when the conscription is active). Ranking systems differ between the branches, though the Sturmkorps has much fewer. This is a table of ranking: Healthcare Healthcare is free in Vøneya, and patients only have to pay out of their pocket for appointments or plastic surgery. Ambulance costs, surgical costs, and prescriptions are free and paid for by the government. International relationships Vøneya has alliances with several other UN members, most notably the United States, the UK, France, and Sweden. They are a part of NATO, and subsequently are willingly able to send aid if another member is in a war. Vøneya is not a member of the European Union, but there are plans to possibly join in the near future. During the socialist regime, the country was mainly allied with the USSR, although that ended in the 1950s when the Soviet Union requested to occupy Ostland. When the regime ended in 1977, these hostilities were subtle but notable, but eventually the countries came to terms when the Union fell in 1991. During the Cold War, Vøneya mainly collaborated with the Westerners, despite the governmental differences. Vøneya sent supplies to U.S troops in Vietnam, though this was limited due to Soviet threats. Category:Europe Category:Northern Europe Category:Eastern Europe Category:Countries created by FreddyOfAxes Category:Large Countries Category:Vøneya